Frenzy (Marvel)
Origin Joanna Cargill A.K.A Frenzy was born to an abusive soldier who favored his son and always lashed out at her for any reason. When the news of Gareth, her brother's death reached her father, he lashed out at her more than ever and her powers were activated. Without knowing it, she tried to defend her self by punching him only for her fist to go straight through his chest and kill him. Joanna was afraid of what she was and what she had done, so she ran away. Alliance of Evil Joanna Cargill started off as a mercenary known as "Frenzy". During one mission, Frenzy came head-to-head with the mutant Gambit, and she developed a love-hate relationship with him. After Joanna witnessed Magneto put in chains by humans, she was angered at all humans, and joined Apocalypse in the hopes of getting even with them. Apocalypse put her and three other individuals together to form the Alliance of Evil, and she stayed with the group and served in several missions, putting her up against the mutant group X-Factor on a few occasions. Her first order from Apocalypse was to capture Rusty Collins and recruit him into their group. Her plan was foiled by X-Factor, and after a heated battle, she fled from feeling overwhelmed. Using a mutant with the ability to enhance others' powers, Frenzy's strength and durability made her a difficult foe for the superheroes, but she was eventually defeated after the death of her power-heightening accomplice. The Alliance of Evil were later defeated, and sent to prison by X-Factor. Frenzy and the Alliance of Evil would eventually break free from prison, and would revolt against the Mutant Registration Act. Thanks to X-Factor, Frenzy and her teammates were once again defeated. Kings of Pain Frenzy and the Alliance of Evil were later hunted down and fought by Cable's X-Force. Frenzy was captured and interrogated by Domino for information on Harness and Piecemeal. Domino held Frenzy half out of an X-Jet and threatened to drop her if she didn't tell her what she wanted to hear. After Frenzy finally caved and told Domino what she wanted to know, Domino still threw her from the jet, simply telling Cable that Frenzy would "probably" survive the fall. Femizons Later, Frenzy was given an invitation to join the S. S. Superia, a cruise ship owned by the villainess Superia. There, Frenzy served alongside the Femizons, a group of super-powered female criminals, and battled Captain America and Paladin. She also broke free from the Vault, a prison for super villains, and created a ruckus with the Avengers. Frenzy would later join forces with many other of Captain America's villains and fight him. Acolytes Frenzy eventually found acceptance under Magneto's teachings, but it was after he was believed deceased. She joined the ranks of the second incarnation of the Acolytes, and participated in several missions, relinquishing the codename Frenzy and preferring to be called by her last name, Cargill. Their first mission was to kidnap a mutant child from a school called Our Mother of the Sacred Heart. Cargill killed Sharon Friedlander, and with her teammates, Unuscione and the Kleinstock Brothers, battled the gold X-Men team. Cargill immediately chased after Gambit, but was knocked out when Gambit hit her with a charged tire. She retreated, but during their next encounter with the X-Men, she battled Iceman. Although they had both changed from the X-Factor days, Cargill pummeled him until he gained enough power to defeat her with his new ice form. Cargill would later join the Acolytes on an attack of a hospice center under Fabian Cortez's orders. Exodus soon introduced himself to the Acolytes and told them of Fabian Cortez's betrayal towards Magneto. When Cargill and the Acolytes heard this, they abandoned Cortez and joined Mangeto in his mutant sanctuary on Avalon. When the X-Men went to attack Magneto on Avalon, they forcibly teleported all of the Acolytes away. After Magneto nearly killed Wolverine, Charles Xavier wiped Magneto's mind clean, and Exodus later assumed leadership of the Acolytes. Cargill remained on Avalon, believing Exodus could converse with the mindless Magneto. Cargill and the Acolytes later fought Cable as well. While on a mission to recruit mutants into their cause, Cargill, along with Milan and Unuscione, found the young, meek boy Neophyte. After Neophyte betrayed the Acolytes, Cargill was quick to vote guilty at his trial. During the Fall of Avalon, Cargill allied herself with long-time enemy Cyclops in order for survival, and she and her fellow Acolytes were able to escape the destroyed space station in time. They crash landed in Australia but surrendered to the authorities. The Acolytes escaped prison and found the remains of Avalon, worshiping it and the return of Magneto. Exodus eventually reclaimed leadership of the Acolytes, and Cargill participated in the attack on Mount Wundagore, the High Evolutionary's base of operations.21 During the Magneto War, Cargill fought the X-Men yet again with the Acolytes. After the Acolytes disbanded, Cargill became ambassador for Genosha and served as Magneto's right hand woman. She ordered that every country pledge loyalty to Magneto in order to be given some autonomy. Cargill was eventually captured by the government in attempt to find out more of Magneto's plans, but she refused to speak. "Joining" The X-Men The meeting in Washington DC was cut short, as Jean Grey entered and freed Cargill, giving her the option of joining Jean's new interim X-Men the easy way or the hard way. Cargill would not turn against her savior, so Jean used her powers to mind-control her into helping them. As a member of the X-Men, Cargill's personality was altered into a campy, awkward woman, far different from her confident, headstrong nature. Cargill's knowledge of Genosha helped the X-Men find Magneto's base. The inexperienced X-Men attacked but were quickly defeated. Cargill was used against her will to battle Magneto, but she was ultimately constrained with a metal pillar. After Magneto's defeat, Cargill was freed from her mind-control, where she immediately left the X-Mansion. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Frenzy is superhumanly strong and she possesses sufficient physical strength to lift at least 10 tons, and perhaps more, as she has been noted going toe-to-toe with such notably superhumanly strong beings such as She-Hulk. *'Superhuman Speed:' Frenzy can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. She is able to run at speeds around 100 km/h. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Frenzy's advanced musculature is much more efficient than that of an ordinary human. As a result, her muscles produce less fatigue toxins and those of a normal human. At her peak, she can exert herself physically for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability:' Frenzy's bodily tissues are much tougher and more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human. Frenzy's skin has been described as "steel hard", rendering her impervious to high caliber bullets, bladed weapons composed of most conventional materials, and temperature extremes of both heat and cold. Frenzy is also capable of withstanding great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or falling from great heights, without being injured. She can also withstand powerful energy blasts, such as those of Cyclops, with no visible damage. She's also been shown to be resistant to radiation. Frenzy describes herself as having "steel-hard" skin. *'Superhuman Agility:' Frenzy's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Frenzy's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Weaknesses *The only substance known to be able to penetrate her skin is adamantium, as seen when she fought X-23 External Links *Frenzy - Marvel Wiki Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mutants Category:Redeemed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wolverine Villains